The present invention relates to a method for the preparation of 1-methyl-2,4,5-trinitroimidazole. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for the preparation of 1-methyl-2,4,5-trinitroimidazole, which method comprises the steps of:
(a) preparing and purifying a quantity of 2,4-dinitroimidazole from commercially available 4-nitroimidazole by conventional methods;
(b) sequentially treating the 2,4-dinitroimidazole of step (a) to prepare 1-methyl-2,4,5-trinitroimidazole by the alternative steps of:                (1) further nitration by combining with concentrated nitric acid and slowly adding sulfuric acid; and        (2) methylation by combining and heating with dimethylsulfate;        
to obtain 1-methyl-2,4,5-trinitroimidazole.